The Birth of Gamera
by Anguirus111
Summary: Witness the birth of Gamera and Gyaos and the fall of Atlantis...This is really the only place to put this to be read
1. Trouble in Paradise

Anguirus111 Note: This is a story about Gamera, a gigantic flying turtle that was featured in a series of films by the Japanese movie company Daei. The first six movies made in the sixties and seventies were light hearted popcorn fair that ultimately flopped movie wise. However, in 1995 Shusuke Kaneko directed a much more intense violent version of Gamera that became an instant success. The movie would then spawn a trilogy with two other movies accompanying it. In the first movie, it was revealed that the city of Atlantis/Mu/whatever you want to call it had created Gyaos(a massive bat that eats people and shoots hypersonic laser beams from its mouth) but it destroyed their entire civilization before they barely managed to create Gamera. Gamera defeated the Gyaos and then went to sleep for the next thousand years or so. This is my attempt to explain why the Gyaos were created and as a result Gamera. I'll try and resolve other issues like the amulet, but the Gamera graveyard is up in the air. I hope you'll enjoy this, but honestly this story will probably only appeal to Kaneko's Gamera fans.

Atlantis, roughly 1200 BC: Nestled in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea just below Italy lay the island of Atlantis. It was like any other great nation of that time, Greek, Trojan, full of temples and other marble buildings. The roads were paved with bricks, carriages and chariots were abundant everywhere. The people were clothed in robes and other exotic garments either made on the island or brought in by wooden boats. Everything on the outside seemed to be normal and on par with the times, but below the surface, things were radically different. Science had taken off to a level unheard of at that time. The scientists were already growing genetically engineered crops along with various fruits and vegetables to grow under extreme weather conditions and they'd also begun experimenting with hybrid animals. No one knew exactly where the information to do all of this had come from, some suspected from the future, others from a long gone civilization in a far away land. Either way, they were much farther ahead in scientific knowledge and abilities than any other comparable civilization, even more so than the future nations of the world. But all of this was kept secret and under tight wraps as per the edicts of the high priestess Asagi.

Although just sixteen, she was not naive and decreed that none of this new science could ever be used for violence or war. For the moment, the Atlantians stood by this decree, but a rising violent political faction led by a popular but fearsome speaker named Nomanor Gyaos. He was young and energetic and he began to make the Atlantians fearful of an outside invasion by the Greeks, Trojans, the Turks, or just anybody and that this new genetic technology should be used to create weapons to protect Atlantis before outright destroying their enemies. The followers of Asagi had managed to hold him off for a few years but he was increasingly growing with power and with the Trojan War going on, many feared that the victor would feel themselves invincible and turn their attention towards Atlantis as their next victim.

"It's only a matter of time!" shouted Nomanor at the large crowd gathered outside the acropolis. "This Trojan War is going to be over soon and when, not if, the Greeks win, they're going to come back here in droves and do you think they're going to be satisfied with just defeating the Trojans? No, they're not. They're going to come after us. I know it and you all know it! We must use this new technology of ours to develop a weapon to both defend us and take out our enemies before they take us out!"

Shouts of approval erupted from the crowd while others simply let loose with a chorus of boos.

"And where does it end?" demanded Naoya, the elder of the town who had ruled Atlantis for many years and always followed the advice of the priestess. "Until every person on this planet is dead? That is not the Atlantian way!"

More roars erupted from the crowd.

"_We_ are the only ones who follow that code of ethics!" shouted Nomanor. "Our enemies don't follow it and are glad not to. Peace and prosperity can get you killed in today's war torn world and I don't want to see that happen to us."

"So we become them is that it?" said Naoya disgusted. "In order to defeat them we must become them? If that's your answer than forget it, I'd rather die before that happens!"

The crowd really erupted over this one.

"Better to become them than to serve them! Atlantis will still live and we will all still live, but those who would try and conquer us will not," said Nomanor.

"And what would you propose we do?" asked Naoya changing his course. "A bomb capable of splitting things apart piece by piece on a massive scale, what?"

"No," said Nomanor shaking his head while Naoya breathed a sigh of relief. "A bomb will never kill everyone, only a select few who are unlucky enough to be caught in its path. No, a bio-weapon must be made from our new found genetic that will annihilate our enemies through and through and will not rest until they are dead!"

The crowd exploded over this statement and several brawls broke out while Naoya just shook his head in disgust.

"Silence!" shouted a voice. The brawls immediately died down and everyone turned to look up at a balcony overlooking the whole area. Priestess Asagi stood looking at the procession with sadness.

"To assume that those abroad are going to attack us is a mistake. They have made no attempts so far and all of our relations with them have been friendly. If we engage in any form of preemptive strike, they will come after us and will loose science or no science. Our people will be destroyed and we will be nothing more than a myth or at best a forgotten memory. None of us want to see that happen and until such a threat emerges, we will continue to live our lives as we always have, on a basis of peace and harmony," said Asagi. "Now go about your business. There is nothing more this procession can bring about that will not engulf us in social chaos."

With that she was gone and the crowd slowly began turning away from the podiums. Naoya nodded approvingly and left while Nomanor just stood there simmering in his own anger. As much as he wanted to rebuke the priestesses actions, until something came up to threaten the country, the people would always follow her advice until it was too late.

"That woman is going to kill us all," said Nomanor walking off frustrated accompanied by his trusty companion and slave J'onn.

"Regardless, there _is_ no precedent for an attack and as long as she is in power things will certainly stay that way," said J'onn.

"Then maybe it's time for things to change, before they could possibly get any worse," said Nomanor.

"You're implying treason," said J'onn.

"In order to defend this nation I will protect it by any means necessary," said Nomanor. "I've lived here too long to see it fall to foreign invaders."

"So what will you do?" asked J'onn.

"I don't know what I _will_ do, but I have an idea of what I _might_ do. Ready my ship and get me all the known information on the current war being fought between the Greeks and the Trojans," said Nomanor. J'onn nodded.

"Those who give up a little security for a little freedom deserve neither security nor freedom," Nomanor quoted aloud, distorting the original phrase. "Now it's time that security was restored to Atlantis once and for all."

With that he left, leaving J'onn with his thoughts.

"Whatever your plans may be, I just pray they don't endanger us all master," said J'onn also heading off.

Elsewhere: Naoya sat with the priestess in her chambers as the both reflected on the day's events.

"Regardless of his fanaticism, he does have a point," admitted Naoya. "We do not have much of a military force here to protect us from our enemies. We've been lucky so far that the Greeks and the Trojans are too concentrated on destroying themselves than to bother with us. But when the other falls, the victor may very well set their sights on us."

"I don't believe we have anything to fear," said Asagi. "We have done nothing to provoke them and they nothing to provoke us. Our civilization is a model community and everyone can find something they enjoy here."

"Which may be exactly why they would," said one of handmaidens Irys. "After all, the mindset that the only way to prevent an attack is to create a nation that no one would want to attack is false. If anything it makes people more willing to attack you."

"You sympathize with Nomanor?" Asagi accused, she could tolerate Naoya's protests, but not someone in her inner circle. Irys shrugged.

"We all must honor what we believe in; otherwise how can we expect to live with ourselves?" asked Irys.

"Leave now," said Asagi waving her off. "If that is what you believe in then I have no place for you in my inner circle."

"Very well your highness," said Irys annoyed and left with a huff.

"A little harsh are we?" asked Naoya. Asagi just shook her head.

"This is hardly the first time we've quarreled and I've grown tired of it," said Asagi. "Every move I make she argues against it and I've had enough."

"You know, Nomanor could use her against you," said Naoya.

"It hardly matters," said Asagi brushing off the comment. "In the meantime, we will sit by and wait for Nomanor to make his first move."

"It may be too late by then," warned Naoya.

"It is our way, we can do little to change it," said Asagi and with that she bid him farewell. Naoya bowed and left. Asagi sighed and it seemed as if the entire weight of the world had just fallen on her shoulders. As she sat there contemplating what to do, a soft rumble was heard. Asagi laughed as she got up and stooped behind her desk to pick up a moderately sized turtle. She brought it over to the center of the room and began stroking its belly to the creature's delight as it gurgled happily.

"Oh what're we going to do Gamera?" she asked the thing. "Should we just pack up our bags and leave or ride it out here and hope for the best?"

The turtle merely responded by curling up into its shell.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Asagi with a grin. She set the turtle down on its shell and spun it causing it to spin around again and again. Eventually it stopped and Gamera stuck out its head and looked at her unfazed.

"How you cannot be turned dizzy by that I'll never know," said Asagi shaking her head and setting Gamera right side up. Gamera growled again and stumbled off on its tiny feet towards a bowl of food waiting to be eaten.

"Hope you like it spicy you little glutton," Asagi called after the thing. Gamera buried its head in the spicy food and began eating and quickly devoured the whole thing to Asagi's surprise. Then its little head shot up and it began trembling as in pain from all the spices. However, before Asagi could comment on his predicament, Gamera's eyes suddenly turned to rage and its toes clenched the floor so tightly that it actually made little dents in the stone floor. It was almost as if Gamera had drawn strength from the heat of the spices.

"Weird," said Asagi before she reached into her shirt and pulled out a comma shaped amulet on a chain that she wore around her neck. "Hera, Zeus, Apollo, whoever is out there listen to me plea, please protect my people from any dangers that may arise in the near future, that is all that I ask."

With that, she retired to her chambers and some rest leaving Gamera all alone. The creature slowly tottered over to the desk and quickly began trying to climb it. Soon it was nearly vertical with its hindlegs supporting the whole creature. It then pushed off the desk and slowly began tottering around on its back legs before tipping over. Gamera slowly shook the cobwebs loose and immediately returned to the desk to try again. It would learn to walk on two legs just like its master did or die trying.

Nomanor's House: The politician sat reviewing the latest news from the Trojan War while drinking some coffee before a knock was heard on his door. J'onn quickly moved to the door while Nomanor sighed and put down his notes. He nodded and J'onn opened the door to admit Irys who was soaked thanks to the storm currently brewing outside.

"Oh great what does our esteemed priestess want now?" asked Nomanor sarcastically. Irys shook her head.

"Nothing, it seems I've finally lost favor with her and am no longer in her court," said Irys. Nomanor laughed as he propped his feet up on his desk.

"Why am I not surprised?" he said. "So what do you want?"

"Like you I agree that Asagi and Naoya are only delaying the inevitable. We will be attacked and I'd rather see us be the victors and not some barbaric force," said Irys. "I want to join you in whatever you have going on."

"How do I know you're not just some spy sent by the priestess to make sure I'm not doing anything suspicious?" the politician asked.

"Even if I was, it's not like you'd have anything to fear. The worst they'd do is expel you from the country and then you could sever all ties with this place once and for all and no longer give a damn what happens to it," said Irys simply. Nomanor shrugged.

"You do have a point," he conceded. "Welcome to the team."

"Thank you," said Irys sitting down. "So what do you have planned?"

"Beware the leader who bangs the drum of war in order to whip the citizenry into a patriotic fervor. For patriotism is indeed a double- edged sword. It both emboldens the blood, just as it narrows the mind. And when the drums of war have reached a fever pitch and the blood boils with hate and the mind has closed, the leader will have no need in seizing the rights of the citizenry. Rather, the citizenry, infused with fear and patriotism, will offer up all of their rights to the leader and gladly so. How do I know? For this is what I have done. And I am Nomanor," said Nomanor.

"Huh?" asked Irys confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm going on a diplomatic trip to Troy," said Nomanor leaving as he put on his cape. "Take care of things while I'm gone J'onn, you too Irys. When I return, things will be much different around here."

"Good fortune master," said J'onn. "I hope that you are successfully in your mission."

"That being?" asked Irys. Nomanor stopped just inside the doorway.

"To ensure the protection of Atlantis and the rise of Gyaos," he said as thunder crashed overhead and with that he was gone.


	2. Hidden Choices

The next day: Asagi was in her chambers with Gamera when Naoya burst in.

"Surely you've heard the news about Nomanor?" he asked breathing heavily after having apparently run to her shrine.

"Yes," said Asagi not really caring as she helped Gamera totter around on his rear legs. "He's going on a diplomatic mission to the Trojan War in hopes of achieving peace between those two nations."

"It's a vain mission though, you know that!" shouted Naoya.

"Nomanor doesn't seem to think so," she said absently as she continued 'walking' Gamera.

"He's lying!" shouted Naoya. "He's going there to organize an attack on us and use it to jump to power!"

"You don't know that," said Asagi cutting in. "To assume that he is doing anything makes an ass of you and me. Besides, I don't believe it's in his character. He may be dedicated, but he's not a fanatic."

"You don't know that!" Naoya protested. "He's leaving in a few hours on his ship, we need to sneak in someone among his crew to report back to us on what he's doing."

"WE DO NOT SPY ON OTHERS!" shouted Asagi angrily at Naoya as she let go of Gamera who stumbled around for a little bit on its back legs before tumbling over onto its back and flailing its stubby legs in the air as it desperately tried to right itself. Unable to do say, it resorted to growling helplessly.

"See," she said. "Now look and what you've made me do. Sorry Gamera."

She placed the turtle on its feet and it ambled off across the floor. Asagi pushed a loose strand of hair behind her head and tried to regain her composure.

"We do not spy on others, it is not our way and I do not intend to start now," she said.

"But-," began Naoya.

"No," said Asagi. "My decision is final. Besides, if you were to put a spy on his boat and Nomanor found out, he could use that against us and we would both loose face and give him control over the whole of Atlantis."

"Fine, but this is all going to blow up in our face, one way or another," said Naoya leaving in a huff.

"Yes," Asagi agreed quietly after he had left. "Yes it will."

With that she picked up Gamera and exited her room.

"Priestess," said another handmaiden worriedly as soon as she exited. "Where are you going?"

"I need to see the head scientists," she said sadly. "Gods help us all."

Docks: Nomanor Gyaos's ship _The Swarm of Legion_, sat next to the docks as workers began filling it with supplies for the journey ahead. Nomanor stood advising everyone of their duties until he was approached by Naoya.

"Oh look, everyone's favorite governor," said Nomanor. "Come to see me off?"

"Yes I suppose I am," said Naoya. "And I know what you're really up to. You won't get away with it, otherwise it'll be the downfall of our entire civilization."

"Well I don't know what you _think_ that I'm doing," began Nomanor. "But rest assured that whatever it is, I am definitely doing it."

Nomanor grinned and walked off.

"This isn't over!" shouted Naoya. Nomanor quickly spun around.

"On the contrary, it's only just begun," he said finally before leaving. Naoya growled before walking back behind a group of crates. Standing back there was, Kam, a worker on Nomanor's ship and was currently being employed as Naoya as a spy, despite Asagi's warnings.

"Do you know what you have to do?" asked Naoya one final time.

"Yes," said Kam. "Now pay up."

Naoya sighed and retrieved a small pouch filled with gold.

"Now remember, you cannot be caught or found out otherwise it'll mean the end of all of us," warned Naoya.

"Whatever, I'm going," said Kam not caring. With that he was gone leaving Naoya and his worries behind. Sighing he looked at his hands, which were trembling and willed them to stop. With that he left as a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Well, well, well," said Irys evilly. "So he does have a backbone after all."

With that she left to find Nomanor.

Classified Location: Asagi stroked Gamera's head as she carried him through a series of underground tunnels while being led by an Atlantian scientist. Asagi sighed, a more seemingly common trait among her, since the discovery of this new science in the field of genetics. Finally after several minutes of walking, she emerged in a large cavern filled with dozens of cylindrical tubes, each possessing a genetically modified creature inside. Four years ago, when she was just a mere twelve years old, she had ordered the construction of this hidden laboratory and the creation of creatures that might one day have to protect Atlantis and its assets. Then she didn't know if it was the right idea and had constantly debated over whether or not it was a good idea, even to today she still debated it out to no avail.

"We're delighted you've finally decided to take an interest in our work priestess," said the lead scientist.

"You've been on your own for four years, you'd better have created something good in that time," said Asagi sharply. The scientist nodded.

"We have," he said nodding sharply. "The newfound genetics technology has allowed us to create some wonderful specimens that all can in one way or another protect Atlantis and wreak havoc on our enemies."

"Good, show me," said Asagi leading on.

"Alright load it up and we'll be going," said Nomanor to a worker who nodded and left as a cannon was hoisted overhead. As he was looking over the operations, Irys sauntered up to him.

"Guess what I just saw?" she asked sneakily. Nomanor looked at her nonplussed.

"No," he said finally. "If it's that important keep it to yourself, but if it isn't then just tell me."

"Fine," said Irys harrumphing. "You're no fun."

"This is no laughing matter," said Nomanor sternly. "I'm trying to save our entire civilization here in case you hadn't noticed."

Irys rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright. I just found out that Naoya has a spy among your crew, his name's Kam and he'll report everything you do to him when you get back."

"It figures he'd pull something like that," said Nomanor shrugging.

"Yeah, but who'd have thought the priestess would reduce herself to that level, it goes against her personal code of ethics," said Irys.

"That's why she didn't authorize it," said Nomanor signing off on something. "He's obviously going behind her back to do it."

"So you don't have to leave, this is your chance to seize control and prove that Naoya is unstable," said Irys happily. Nomanor shook his head.

"I only have your word to go on, that's not good enough," said Nomanor. "And besides, when I finally gain control, I want the people behind me. Until then I have no problem with Naoya ruling Atlantis."

"But," protested Irys.

"I'm not evil Irys, don't think that I am. Everything I'm doing is for Atlantis, not for me," he said leaving. Irys just looked after him darkly.

"You may not be in for this for yourself, but I am," she said with an evil grin before leaving herself. As she did, _The Swarm of Legion,_ moved away from the docks and headed out for Troy.

"This is Zigra,"

The scientist was showing Asagi a strange looking shark filled with nothing but sleek and sharp edges. It was currently barely taller than she was, and was motionless inside of its cage, but it radiated power and ferocity.

"It's not very big," said Asagi still somewhat unimpressed.

"All of our creatures have a special enzyme encoded in their pituitary glands to allow for instant and substantial growth. This thing could grow to be several feet long if not taller," said the scientist.

"And just who would control this growth?" asked Asagi concerned.

"Well we would," said the scientist. "But if need be, they could grow on their own I guess."

"You 'guess'?" asked Asagi. The scientist shrugged.

"We don't know, we haven't really enlarged any ourselves so we don't know what they're capable of," said the scientist. "Although this thing can shoot a laser from its mouth and fly."

"What's next?" asked Asagi waving her hand beginning to regret all this.

"Next we have Barugon," said the scientist dramatically. He threw down a cloth around another tube, this one containing a strange blue and purple bipedal beast with a horn on its head.

"Wow," said Asagi nonplussed.

"It gets better," said the scientist. "This thing can shoot freezing rays from its mouth and has an impressive long range weapon that looks like a rainbow. It really packs a punch."

He produced some pictures showing the creature on a battlefield full of cardboard cutouts and its freezing breath and rainbow ray destroying things left and right. Then a final shot showing the ravaged room.

"It has…potential," said Asagi finally putting the photos aside. "What's next?"

The scientist moved to another tube and yanked it down revealing a manta ray. Asagi was about to make some witty remark about unoriginality before the scientist spoke up.

"This is Mantia," said the scientist. "It too can fly and it shoots a very powerful multi-colored ray from its mouth while shooting electricity from its tail. It's ferocious as hell. It truly is 'the scourge of the skies.'"

"What's next?" Asagi said laughing. "A giant squid?"

"Ummm…." began the scientist. Asagi's jaw dropped.

"It is a giant squid?" she asked incredulously. The scientist didn't say anything but just pulled down another curtain revealing a squid with a massive knife shaped head.

"It used to shoot TK blasts and take over peoples minds before we removed that portion of its brain. Now it's pretty much just a vegetable," said the scientist sadly. "You point it and it attacks but that's about it for this thing."

"Oh well," said Asagi looking at the blank stare of the creature.

"Next is Jiger," said the scientist revealing a new creature that didn't look altogether that much different than Baragon.

"Super strength is about all this thing has," said the scientist moving on.

"Gods my headache feels like a knife cutting through my head," said Asagi holding her head.

"Which brings us to our next creature," said the scientist throwing back another cloth revealing a bipedal creature with a large knife and two throwing stars embedded on each side for a head.

"Behold Guiron, he's a real cut up," said the scientist with a cheap grin. "Ha, ha, sorry old joke around here."

"You need to get out more," said Asagi shaking her head. "Is that it?"

"Yeah," said the scientist suddenly nervous. "Yeah that's it."

Suddenly an ear wrenching scream was heard and a nearby heavy metal door began shaking before shots rang out and then silence.

"What was that?" demanded Asagi.

"Our greatest success, our greatest failure," said the scientist sadly. Asagi ran over to the door and looked through a peephole as a decent sized bat-like creature was having its mouth wrapped shut by scientists and placed back in its cage.

"That was our first experiment and it was more powerful than we could have anticipated and is not docile in anyway. It cannot be controlled no matter how hard we've tried," said the scientist.

"Then what's to stop it from taking over the world?" Asagi asked.

"The only advantage we have is that it's very sensitive to light and will do anything to avoid it. Until it evolves to protect itself from the light, it'll remain that way and that is our only advantage," said the scientist worriedly. "So there you have it, Atlantis's new protectors, what do you think?"

"They're all…nice," said Asagi. "But none of them are that appealing aesthetically. It looks like you ate dinner one day and decided to turn your meal into living weapons. I want something that is both powerful and in its own way cuddly. Something that will defend us, but would never turn against us."

"And that would be?" asked the scientist confused.

"How long would it take you to create a new bio-weapon?" Asagi asked.

"A few months, half a year I'd say," said the scientist. "Why?"

"I have a new goal I want you to accomplish, one that will both protect us but never turn against us," said Asagi as she stroked Gamera's head.

"And?" asked the scientist.

"This is our Guardian of the Universe," said Asagi. "And it will never turn against us because it will forever be linked with humanity through this."

Asagi took off her amulet and handed it to the scientist.

"Can it be done?" she asked handing over one other thing.

"Are you sure about all this?" asked the scientist.

"I am," said Asagi. "No one is to know about this, because the final night is about to fall on Atlantis and we need a flicker of light to bring us from the darkness."

"Yes priestess, it will be done," said the scientist leaving with the two items. Asagi nodded with tears in her eyes and left the cavern and its secrets behind.

Weeks later: _The Swarm of Legion_ came to a halt amidst the joyous celebrations of the Greeks over the defeat of the Trojans thanks to their wooden horse.

"Wooden horses will one day be no match for real bioweapons," said Nomanor with disdain at the excessive partying.

"Yes," agreed J'onn. "One day."

They approached a massive tent that was full of guards who were too wasted to put up any resistance against them entering. Nomanor entered with his entourage and saw a desk upon which sitting behind it was a very happy Menelaus.

"Nomanor? Is it you?" Menelaus asked rubbing his eyes. "I must be drunk!"

"No it's me," said Nomanor. "Congratulations on your victory over the Trojans."

"Thank you, thank you," said Menelaus. "You are too kind."

"Yes," said Nomanor. "So what are your plans now? Surely the Greek war machine will not be stopped so easily…"

"Yeah," laughed Menelaus. "Maybe we'll come after you and Atlantis!"

Nomanor shrugged lightly. "Maybe, but you'll never win."

"What?" demanded Menelaus still drunk. "We have defeated Troy, we can defeat anyone!"

"You fought with Troy for countless years," said Nomanor. "You've lost your best warriors, Achilles is gone, who will spur you troops to action? Odysseus? Somehow I see him wanting to return home to his family, provided he doesn't get lost on the way back. No, there's no chance, especially with our improved defenses."

"Nothing can stand against the Greek Army!" shouted Menelaus his speech becoming more and more slurred.

"Yeah," said Nomanor leaving. "You just keep telling yourself that."

"We will destroy you!" shouted Menelaus before slamming down on the table out cold.

"Well that's about all I needed to accomplish here," said Nomanor leaving.

"That's it?" J'onn asked. "I thought you would've really provoked him or something."

"It's an aptitude test," said Nomanor. "If he really has any desire to attack Atlantis he will, if not then we really do have nothing to worry about and I'll stop making trouble for Naoya."

"Seems like a waste of a trip," said Kam who was also with them. "That's really all?"

"Yes," said Nomanor, cautious around what he said around him. "Besides, I wasn't too big a fan of Troy anyways, seeing it fallen like this feels good in a way."

In the far distance they saw smoke still rising from the destroyed city.

"Enough of this, we'll swing by Italy real quick, pick up a few things and head back to Atlantis," said Nomanor leaving the scene of intense partying behind.

"_One day, the weapons of Atlantis will descend upon our enemies and there will be nothing that can stop them_," thought Nomanor with disdain at the situation around them as he entered into his boat and it set off for Italy, Atlantis, and the future.


	3. Invasion

Over the next few months, the scientists of Atlantis worked on Asagi's new project while _The Swarm of Legion_ was out at sea. Despite her best intentions, Asagi couldn't help but wish that the boat would be destroyed at sea by Poseidon's mercy. Sadly, her wish did not come true as three weeks later _The Swarm of Legion_ returned to port full of goods from abroad.

"Nomanor, it is good to see you are back safely," said Asagi as soon he disembarked from his ship.

"Sure you are," said Nomanor as Vash was hauled down the steps in shackles.

"What is this?" asked Asagi confused.

"We discovered that he was a spy," said Nomanor. "We don't know who exactly he was working for, but we'll find out.

"I too look forward to the answer," said Asagi.

"I'm sure you'll find the answers enlightening," said Nomanor as he brushed past her.

"So what did you learn from the victorious Greek Army?" asked Asagi.

"Nothing," said Nomanor with a grin. "Absolutely nothing."

"Good," said Asagi. "In the meantime, you have to focus on your reelection campaign. It'll be election day before you realize it."

"I've decided that I'm not going to run for reelection," said Nomanor. "I'm retiring."

Asagi looked at him bewildered. "But you're just entering into your prime."

"And I'm tired," said Nomanor. "I'm tired of preaching about a war that will probably never be and tired of constantly butting heads with you over everything. If the people want you to run them to ruin then so be it."

"You truly believe that?" Asagi asked.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," said Nomanor truthfully and with that he left. Asagi sighed and went in the opposite direction. She missed Gamera's company right now, but she knew that if she hadn't let him go, there was a distinct possibility that they'd all pay if she hadn't made that decision.

The weeks passed, Nomanor did indeed quite politics and retired to a cabin far away in the countryside. Irys tried unsuccessfully to trick the citizenry into believing that Asagi was an unfit priestess and that she should rule. She was banished to the countryside and reportedly had found refuge in Nomanor's home. For Asagi, things couldn't have been better, she was in power and there was no threat to it from anywhere. Although she often thought about discontinuing the bioweapon development project, she still harbored a small doubt that Greece might still attack them. This prediction would come true, three years after the fall of Troy.

Atlantis: The day started bright and early. Everyone woke up and went to doing their daily routine. Whether working in the port, or in the city, or even the countryside, it did not matter, it was a beautiful day out and the sun was shining brightly in the cloudless sky. Vuar Dibb was just a regular man who worked at the lookout in the Atlantian Bay to spot incoming threats from the sea. They never came, so Vuar would often bring the local paper and whatever books he had with him to read on his shift. As a result, when he went up to his watchtower overlooking the bay, he did not look out onto the ocean at all. If he had, he may have noticed an armada of thirty Greek ships approaching silently in the distance. Vuar might also have noticed balls of fire erupting from the ships coming straight for the coastal area. But he didn't, so he was taken completely by surprise when the balls of flame began blasting the coast to pieces and that one of them would smash into his tower, blowing it to pieces, and killing him in the process.

Atlantis City: Smoke was seen rising in the distance just over the hilltops as the citizenry heard the explosions in the distance.

"What is going on?" someone shouted.

"I heard the coast is under attack, by the Greeks!"

"Calm down!" shouted Naoya. "Don't start spreading rumors until we know the truth."

As the panic in the town grew louder and louder, a cadre of horses entered into the town center, composes of several Greek soldiers and one commander. The commander went to the center of the town plaza.

"By order of the Greek Government," said the commander reading a scroll. "The people of Atlantis are ordered to surrender immediately to the Greek Army. You have one full day to come to terms with this and inform us, if not we plunder and destroy your island. It's your choice but we do not care either way."

With that the commander tossed the scroll to the ground and rode off with his troops.

"We need to hold an emergency meeting of the senate now," said Naoya walking off hurriedly towards the senate building.

Senate Building: The senate was in a deep state of anxiety and unrest over this sudden and abrupt change in events.

"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?" screamed a fat politician who had clearly never done any hard work in his life.

"I'll tell you what we do we surrender now and hope for the best," said another. "The Greeks are probably just messing with us. When we surrender, they'll laugh at our weakness and then leave."

"No," said another grimly. "They wouldn't have sent that many ships just for a prank. They're serious so the question is what're we going to do about it?"

"We will come up with something," said Naoya. "We are Atlantians and we are known for our innovation."

"Fine!" shouted someone. "You want innovation, how about this. Nomanor knew this day would come, when the Greeks would come for us, and it stands to reason that he would have a way out of this!"

Cheers as agreement erupted from the throng.

"If he had any plans," argued Naoya vainly. "And he does, they would be three years out of date at best!"

"A plan is a plan!" shouted another senator. "And it's more than you ever had!"

Chants of Nomanor rang out and grew louder and louder as Naoya just stood there in shock and stupor at how quickly things had changed.

Later, Nomanor's cottage: Nomanor was reading the local news at his kitchen table while Irys sat there bored out of her mind while J'onn cleaned the dishes.

"When are they gonna get here?" Irys yelled out suddenly. Nomanor looked at her briefly before returning to his reading.

"They'll be here, don't worry," he said as he turned the page. "After all, fear attracts the fearful."

"The strong, the weak, the innocent, and the corrupt I know," said Irys. "But you'd think they'd be knocking down your door right now."

"I'm kind of hoping they don't," said Nomanor. "They didn't believe me when I said Greece was a threat and now they're coming to me when they are. I have half a mind to refuse them."

"What?" demanded Irys. "After everything you said…"

"My loyalty is to Atlantis," Nomanor snarled. "Not to the idiots in charge. I will ensure that she if forever safe by any means necessary."

With that Nomanor returned to his reading as a knock emanated from the door.

"Finally," said Irys ecstatically as J'onn went to answer it.

"You have issues," said Nomanor to her as J'onn opened the door to reveal a mob outside.

"Sir," said J'onn. "We have visitors."

Nomanor grabbed his coat as Irys followed him to the door.

"So you've come to kill me is that it?" asked Nomanor. The crowd briefly laughed.

"We need your help," shouted a senator. "The Greeks have invaded just like you said! You know of a way to get us out of this."

"And why should I help you? I warned you this day would come but you ignored me!" shouted Nomanor. "And now you come to me for help when it does happen? How is that fair to me?"

"What're you saying? That you won't help us?" someone asked. Nomanor shook his head.

"No I will help you defeat this menace," he said. "But under one condition, I'm also going to make sure this doesn't happen again. I'm not going to rule you, but if you do not give me unlimited command of our military then you can forget it."

"We give it to you!" shouted the mob.

"Then return to the city, I will be along shortly," said Nomanor. The mob nodded gratefully and left the house.

"Fools," said Nomanor shaking his head.

"What are you so upset about?" asked Irys confused. "They got you where you wanted to be right?"

"You'll never understand," said Nomanor sadly. "But I do. Beware the leader who bangs the drum of war in order to whip the citizenry into a patriotic fervor. For patriotism is indeed a double- edged sword. It both emboldens the blood, just as it narrows the mind. And when the drums of war have reached a fever pitch and the blood boils with hate and the mind has closed, the leader will have no need in seizing the rights of the citizenry. Rather, the citizenry, infused with fear and patriotism, will offer up all of their rights to the leader and gladly so. How do I know? For this is what I have done. And I am Julius Caesar."

"Sounds reasonable to me," began Irys.

"No, it's not!" shouted Nomanor. "I'm going to bring down Atlantian Civilization just like Caesar did to the Romans. The only difference is I know I'm going to do it, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it because like them I too am afflicted with patriotism."

"So what're you going to do?" Irys asked. Nomanor looked up at her.

"My job," he said. "Let's go."

The three of them left and headed for the city.


End file.
